


Greater good (burn your kingdom down)

by ladysugarquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Harry, F/M, Gen, To Be Continued
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/pseuds/ladysugarquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche de Londres, fría y húmeda. Un perseguidor y su presa. "¡El maldito Niño Que Vivió!" tosió como pudo Boggins con el brazo del otro hombre presionando su garganta. "Siempre dije que estabas loco".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater good (burn your kingdom down)

**Author's Note:**

> La idea es que ésto fuese el prólogo de un fic más largo, explorando un poco un Dark!Harry que se apegue al canon. Si tengo tiempo tal vez lo escriba, pero por ahora, aquí tienen un one-shot. 
> 
> Espero que les guste.

La noche había caído sobre Londres, fría y húmeda para variar. Gracias a la luz de la luna llena, las calles estaban envueltas en una clara oscuridad. Una página suelta del Profeta pasó llevada por el viento y cayó en un callejón; voló tropezando con adoquines mucho más viejos que los de Diagon Alley, lisos y brillosos, resbaladizos de humedad. 

De entre las sombras un hombre apareció corriendo, sin dejar de mirar atrás. Atropelladamente giró a la esquina, hacia el interior de la calleja. Tropezó, se resbaló, siguió corriendo – hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo: la calle no tenía salida. El hombre se giró a medias para huir, pero ahí estaba su perseguidor, como aparecido de la nada.

Alto y delgado, el hombre llevaba una capa negra con capucha que volvía vacíos sus rasgos en la escasa luz de la luna que llegaba hasta el callejón.

Un silencioso Impedimenta surgió de las profundidades de la capa, y el primer hombre fue a dar con sus huesos en el piso antes de poder dar dos pasos.

– ¡El lugar del siguiente blanco, Boggins! – demandó el hombre. Boggins encontraba la voz ligeramente familiar, pero no podía ubicarla. Escudriñó la figura en sombras pero, entre la oscuridad y la capa, su rostro bien podría haber sido invisible. 

Boggins alzó su varita, pero el hombre de la capa era más rápido – un susurrado Expelliarmus, y la gruesa varita voló de la mano de su dueño y fue atrapada en el aire por el otro hombre, sus ojos no dejando nunca a Boggins. 

El hombre se detuvo un instante a examinar la varita; sus manos delgadas estaban enfundadas en guantes negros. Su víctima se abalanzó contra él, lo suficientemente desesperada para intentar vencer a un mago de un puñetazo, pero el hombre de la capa sólo tuvo que retroceder apenas. El puño de Boggins falló por bastante y en un instante, el otro hombre lo agarró por el cuello de la raída túnica y lo estampó contra la sucia pared del callejón. 

Los ojos desorbitados, Boggins se quedó mirando boquiabierto el pozo de oscuridad bajo la capucha, que un relámpago había hecho casi visible: una barbilla algo cuadrada, de aspecto joven, una boca delgada, el brillo del metal, un reflejo en un cristal...

– ¡Por la otra víbora de Salazar, eres tú! – tosió como pudo con el brazo del otro hombre presionando su garganta – ¡El maldito Niño Que Vivió! Siempre dije que estabas loco. Ver para creer...

El hombre enfundó su propia varita y apuntó la de Boggins hacia él.

– Lo que digas – murmuró. – Llámame Merlín si quieres, por lo que me importa. Mientras a eso le siga lo que quiero saber. Empieza a hablar. – Su voz era baja y serena, y le congeló las entrañas.

– Heh – se rió Boggins despreciativamente, aunque el efecto quedó un poco arruinado por el temblor de su voz. – ¿Crees que soy idiota? No vas a obtener nada de mí. – Intentó moverse, pero una varita clavada en sus costillas lo detuvo. - Lo que estamos haciendo es grande, muchacho, más de lo que puedes imaginar. No importa lo que sepas. Tendrán tres blancos más antes de que puedas acabar con ése.

\- Eso es problema mío. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Boggins. Ustedes son un montón de basura, y esa información es la única razón por la que sigues de una pieza. Realmente le conviene a tu salud que me la des.

Boggins gruñó.

\- No. Sé. Nada. ¿Por qué no acabas con el acto? El Elegido no va a caer tan bajo.

Hubo una pausa. Retumbó un trueno.

\- Mala suerte que no soy él, entonces. – Presionó la punta de la varita del hombre contra su cuello. – Mala para ti, quiero decir.

 

\---

 

Harry se deshizo de la varita robada. Había un buen escondite al otro lado del callejón. Era una buena varita, podría usarla otra vez. Luego tomó su propia varita, y se Desapareció.

Volvió a aparecer en un estrecho callejón en el Londres muggle en el momento que empezaba a lloviznar. Se quitó los guantes negros, y los guardó en el bolsillo interior de su capa negra, y luego puso la capa hecha un bollo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica normal. Hacía un poco de bulto; a su encantamiento de extensión indetectable le faltaba trabajo - después de todo, no podía pensar en pedirle ayuda a Hermione, así que se estaba manejando por ensayo y error. Acto seguido, le echo un Scourgify a sus zapatos; no era perfecto, él nunca había sido muy bueno con los hechizos para el hogar, pero el camino cada vez más húmedo hasta el Nuevo Fortescue's limpiaría el resto. Harry lanzó una risita – sólo a Ginny se le podía ocurrir tomar helado en este clima. 

Harry salió de Fortescue's con una pinta de helado (chocolate y menta), que insistió en pagar, y una miríada de saludos para la familia. La cálida luz de la chimenea fue lo primero que vio al Aparecerse en el jardín de su casa. 

Ginny lo esperaba en la cocina, un par de tazas humeantes de té sobre la mesa. 

\- Tardaste bastante – le dijo.

\- Sabes cómo es la gente en Diagon Alley. Tuve que Aparecerme en el Londres muggle. No pensé que llovería – le contestó, quitándose la túnica mojada. Ginny rió. La cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda se agitó, rígida.

\- Con tu suerte, probablemente aterrizaste sobre una viejita – le dijo, alcanzándole el té. 

– Nada de eso – le contestó Harry, yendo a la sala. – Aplasté un poco a un mago, pero era un delincuente así que no importa.

– ¡Tonto! – Ginny le dio un puñetazo en broma. Harry rió y, tomándola de la cintura, la besó. Las tazas de té casi acaban en el suelo.

Sentados lado a lado frente a la chimenea, Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Las llamas crepitaban alegremente, bañando de luz la pequeña habitación. El cabello de Ginny brillaba como bronce fundido. 

Harry miró por la ventana, observando sin ver la llovizna al otro lado del cristal. Mañana podría empezar el verdadero trabajo.


End file.
